Conventional devices exist for ventilating roof spaces. A common construction of such devices involves positioning vents underneath a cover which is placed over the exposed roof ridge of a house. Ventilation occurs when warm air rises to the apex of the roof, and circulates under the cover and out through the vents.
Roof ridge covers and vents have, in the past, been constructed mainly from metal. Disadvantages of this material are its expense and the fact that it may require time-consuming forming operations to attain the desired shape.
It would be desirable to preform a roof ridge ventilator, ideally from an inexpensive material. U.S. Pat No. 4,545,292 to Inokawa, issued Oct. 8, 1985, describes ventilator sections formed by an extrusion process, but the sections are illustrated in the drawings as metal. Manufacturing the ventilator from plastic is another option which has been tried. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,147 to Mankowski issued Jun. 30, 1987, discloses a roof ridge ventilator having an extruded polypropylene cover member. A drawback to this design is that the vents through which the air circulates must be injection molded and then affixed to the cover members.